


Isekai! The Chaotic Adventure of a Discord Server!

by MarphasChappers



Category: One Piece
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by This Bites! - Xomniac, Multi, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, This is my first time Taging, stereden's Discord Server, stereden's One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarphasChappers/pseuds/MarphasChappers
Summary: It was one comment that started it all.Now, a whole Discord Server got Isekai-ed into the strange yet beautiful but dangerous world of the One Piece universe. This story follows Stefanie, aka Marphas as she finds her way through the world of One Piece as she tries to stay alive and maybe, just maybe find her Crew along the way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Scattered in Pieces (yet we are One)





	Isekai! The Chaotic Adventure of a Discord Server!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211) by [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden). 
  * Inspired by [This Bites!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833515) by [Xomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomniac/pseuds/Xomniac). 



The year 1490 One Piece Time.

Groaning, gold-ish brown eyes opened, Marpha blinked slowly as she sat upright.  
Feeling the sand between her fingers, a puzzled frown appeared on her face before she looked around, "What the actual fuck?” mumbling to herself, she looked around once more before suddenly, everything came back. “Oh, Holy fucking shi,-/”  
  
**A few hours ago, Stereden's Discord Server, Mess-Hall.  
  
** **Marphas : 18:08 We are Good Crewmates and Cabin Boy/Girls**  
  
**@Aibhilin (the only thing that can happen is that we let out the plot bunnies again...)**  
**stereden: 18:09 Uhr That is a bad thing why?**  
  
**Mortano: 18:09 Uhr Wouldn't mind getting isekai'd with y'all**  
  
**@stereden That is a bad thing why?**  
**Aibhilin: 18:09 XD WAY TOO MANY WIPS**  
  
**@Mortano Wouldn't mind getting isekai'd with y'all**  
**Marphas: 18:09 We would make one hell of a Pirate Crew...**  
  
**Mortano: 18:09 Btw I remember there was a discussion about crew roles Who was the first mate again?**  
  
**Marphas: 18:10 If we don't kill each other to get our favorite ships together that is.**  
  
**@Marphas We would make one hell of a Pirate Crew...**  
**Mortano: 18:10 We'd probably die real soon tho**  
**[18:10] Nah nah We're ship friendly**  
**[18:10] unless you ship Charlos with anyone**  
  
**@Mortano We'd probably die real soon tho**  
**Marphas: 18:10 I thought we are all going to Garp's Boot Camp**  
  
**Mortano: 18:11 We two definitely do**  
**[18:11] Gotta protect the Cap and other precious people**  
  
**@Mortano We two definitely do**  
**Marphas: 18:11 So, while we two go to boot camp, the others just have to stay good and out of the way until we return?**  
  
**Mortano: 18:11 At this point I'm ready to die for certain people here**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:12 No dying!!!**  
  
**Marphas: 18:12 Jenn, you are a Vampire, you are already dead!**  
  
**Mortano: 18:12 When we come back we'd have so many plot bunnies to meet**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:12 Dead inside maybe**  
  
**Mortano: 18:12 Agaahahah**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:13 Build a bear should make a chopper plush**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:13 Not an actual vampire, tragically**  
  
**Mortano: 18:13 C'mon, Jenn, I'm ready to get hurt for you**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:13 That’d be cool though**  
  
**Mortano:18:13 We'll find you a df**  
**[18:13] Don't worry**  
  
**@Mortano When we come back we'd have so many plot bunnies to meet**  
**Marphas: 18:13 If we are lucky one ate the bunny-bunny fruit and makes a bunny for every plot they have?**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:13 No!!! No self-sacrificial ploys!!! I will fight!!!**  
  
**@Alex-TheOGarthoe Build a bear should make a chopper plush**  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe 18:13 With a bunch of doctor accessories and outfits**  
  
**Mortano: 18:13 Bwahahahah**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:13 I’d pay so much money**  
  
**Marphas: 18:14 Jenn has a lot of Blood donors in us, I'd imagine!**  
  
**@Mortano C'mon, Jenn, I'm ready to get hurt for you**  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:14 Do not!!! I will cry!!!**  
**[18:14] Lol I would absolutely eat the vampire devil fruit**  
  
**Mortano: 18:14 Lmao We some of us could print our smut and sell it WBp crew will be after our asses XD**  
  
**@Jenn the Vampire Goddess Do not!!! I will cry!!!**  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:14 Buggy when his crew is being self-sacrificial**  
  
**Marphas: 18:14 We need our own Izaya so that we can get the fruits we want to eat.**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:14 But I wouldn’t want to get isekai’d if my s/o wouldn’t be there**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:15 Get isekai’d lmao**  
  
**@Mortano Lmao We some of us could print our smut and sell it WBp crew will be after our asses XD**  
**Marphas: 18:15 Marco will hunt us down... Ace too, maybe**  
  
**Mortano: 18:15 Kill them too**  
**[18:15] Ahahha**  
**[18:15] Revos too**  
**[18:15] But maybe Koala would be too amused**  
  
**Marphas: 18:16 The Revos all read it and hide it when Sabo walks by**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:16 The fact that Ace died not knowing that Sabo was alive takes a small piece of my soul with it every time I remember**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:16 ahhhhhh**  
  
**R.O.B: 18:16 You Rang?~**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:16 Don’t remind me**  
  
**Mortano: 18:16 I would definitely write something with Garp, Roger, Rayleigh, WB and Sengoku 18+ rated**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:16 It hurts my heart**  
  
**@Alex-TheOGarthoe The fact that Ace died not knowing that Sabo was alive takes a small piece of my soul with it every time I remember**  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:16 He died thinking that he left Luffy all alone : (**  
  
**@Alex-TheOGarthoe He died thinking that he left Luffy all alone : (**  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:17 Are you trying to make me cry**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:17 Perhaps**  
  
**Mortano: 18:17 We'll tell Ace that Sabo is alive by sending him Sabo related porn collection**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:17 BAHBABA**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:17 LMAO**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:17 WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT**  
  
**Mortano: 18:17 And arts too With SaboAce roost:**  
**[18:17] a moment? :O**  
  
**R.O.B: 18:17 So, you are all going?**  
  
**Marphy: 18:17 Eh... guys?**  
  
**Mortano: 18:18 Yep, we're. Oh, can you make sure trans pals get the proper body?**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:18 Hey guys if I share my hurt/comfort writing playlist here would some of y’all add some songs that y’all like?**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:19 Sure**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:19 I need new whump songs to listen to**  
**[18:19] XXXXXX**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:19 Ah**  
**[18:19] I don’t remember my Spotify login**  
  
**Alex-TheOGarthoe: 18:19 :p R.O.B: 18:19 Sure, no problemo.**  
  
**Marphy: 18:20 Sure you want to ask that? They'll drop you in Prison with a certain Okama...**  
  
**Mortano: 18:20 Don't give them ideas!**  
  
**Jenn the Vampire Goddess: 18:20 Lol**  
  
**R.O.B: 18:21 Ta! You all~**

  
  
She stared at the sea before she could not help herself anymore. “FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!” whimpering, she put her head in her hands.  
“I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to di.-!”

Wham!

Only to be cut off as something hard hit her head, “YOHW! Ow, ow, ow... what was that?” She looked around before freezing as she spotted the thing that must have hit her head.

“What?” Slowly she raised her hand and rubbed her eyes, looking again, it was still there. There, sitting innocently in the sand beside her, was a briefcase. “Oh...”  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again but no, it was still there... sitting innocently in the sand like a Pandora's fucking box.

Staring at the briefcase, she could feel her eyebrow twitching. There was only one being she could think of that would have been able to provide a modern briefcase on an (as far as she knew) deserted island, and it sure as hell wasn't Captain, making her more than just a little wary of opening it. Marphy looked up in the, surprisingly clear, blue sky, “I really don't want to do this...” with a sigh, she rubbed a hand over her face before she bit the bullet and opened the case. “Here we go.”

Opening it slowly, just in case the thing blows up in her face, She could not help herself as her face dropped in a deadpan stare. “What...?”

There, on a deep-red cushion, was an innocent-looking letter and a... fruit. A bright white, strangely shaped strawberry with odd-looking black seeds and bright orange stem. A fruit she had seen only once before on a small sketch she had made out of boredom a few days before. _'Really now? Like, Really, really, really now?!'_ She could practically feel her face falling in a perfectly deadpan expression as she realized that yes, the R.O.B had sent her one of her OC Devil Fruits and, If it had been any other fruit, she would have jumped for joy but, in this case? Not so much considering the Fruit was born through a crack fiction and absolutely useless in a combat situation.

“At last, I'll be able to fly... right?” she mumbled to herself as she grabbed the letter, it was then that she noticed something else...

“What..?” Her hand was a lot smaller and thinner than before... more like a... “Oh, fucking Jesus on a pogo stick. That bitch did not de-age me, right?” nope. She took a closer look and yeees, her boobs were gone... great. She looked up in the sky, “I hate you so fucking much right now.”

Huffing, She opened the letter and started to read.

Dear Marphas, Marphy, Stefanie, Steff, what have you. 

As you already noticed, your wish to be Isekai'd into the One Piece universe has been granted.  
BUT, because I'm not as much of an asshole as my partners in crime, I'm going to leave all of you with, at last, one freebie.  
You, for example, have been de-aged to a 10 years old and get to eat one of the Devil Fruits you have come up with. You might want to know where you are, easy.  
The Island you landed on is in South Blue and has been the victim of a Buster Call some ten years ago, so any and all human life there is very dead, you might still find some houses, who knows, right?.  
I dropped you off roughly ten years before Roger's head is going to hit the execution platform, have fun and remember.

Keep me Entertained. 

Your, Random Omnipotent Being.

“What the fuck even is this?” She asked the heaven before sighing. “Well... in for a penny, in for a punt.”

She took the Devil Fruit and looked at it... “Down the hatch... eh?” popping the 'strawberry' in her mouth she promptly grimaced at its taste before forcing herself to swallow the vile thing.  
She stuck out her tongue.

“Holy shit, they were not kidding when they said that Devil Fruits taste vile.” sighing again, she closed the briefcase before turning around and looking at the Ocean and it suddenly hit her. _'Oh Gods I'm in One Piece... I'm in One Piece and I will never see my mother, brother or friends again.'_

Something wet trailed down her cheeks and suddenly, she realized she was crying before she broke out in heavy sobs.

* * *

  
That first night, after crying herself to sleep on the shore of her new temporary residence, as the first rays of sunlight awoke her, she decided to shove all her feelings concerning her family and friends in a neat little box in the back of her mind and forget about them, for now.

It was not the healthiest coping mechanism, and she knew it would come back to bite her in the ass sooner rather than later but, for now, _‘It’s the only thing I can do.’_ with a sigh she stood up and looked around as she beat the sand sticking to her of her clothes. _‘At last, my clothes shrunk with me, that’s something’_ she mused to herself and started to walk in the direction of the isle interior but paused as she noticed something.

Looking down, “Oh, bullshit!” cursing she noticed that, just as she was before R.O.B snatched her from her home, she was barefooted. “A pair of fucking shoes would have been real nice!” she snarled up at the sky but did not bother to wait for an answer as she continued forward.

It took her a bit but soon, she was in the middle of the thick jungle, dodging low hanging plant life, all the while mumbling curses under her breath.

WHAM!

“Oh, fucking shit!” She shoved the thin branch that hit her on the nose away and rubbed at the abused appendage when she heard the rustling of leaves to her left and froze.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned left. The jungle seemed to have gone dead silent and even darker as she looked into the thick growth. _‘Nothing the,-/’_

Now, it rustled from her right. “oh… come on…” she mumbled, she paled as she turned around and again, saw nothing.

“N-nothing th,-/” she froze, her eyes wide as she felt a warm breeze hit her neck.

Growl.

Praying to every divinity that was willing to listen, she turned around… _‘I really should have known better...’_ she thought numbly in shock as she came face to face with a mouth full of Very. Sharp. Teeth.

Following the teeth, she looked up at a truly massive tiger that was looking at her as though she was its next meal. “Mommy.”

What followed next was probably the most stupid mistake she could have made. She turned around… and ran.  
  
“IIIII-EEEEE-EEEE-HHHH!” Eyes wide as dinner plates rivers of frightened tears flowed as she ran for her life. Suddenly, all the leaves, branches, and tall grass that cut in her legs and whipping at her face seemed like a dream in comparison to the giant monster of a Tiger that was running after her. “MOMMY!” _'I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die!'_

Running as fast as she could, she kept her gaze on the front, the most idiotic thing you could, do except for running away in the first place, was to look behind when someone was casing you.  
Despite this, she still overlooked the cliff she was running towards, eyes widening as she finally noticed that she had been running on air for a few seconds,” oh, shit biscuit!”  
  
Free falling, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst when she felt a strange, tingling sensation spreading through her arms.  
Opening her eyes she gaped at the fact that somehow, her arms had turned into wings, wings that carried her over to the other side of the cliff.

She landed in a heap on the other side, her heart racing, her breathing ragged and fast as she looked up and was stunned to see the angry tiger on the other side. “I… I made it.”

_My name is Willson Stefanie, I usually go by Steff or Marphy, and this? This was only the second day of my new reality in this strange but beautiful World._

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was chapter one. I hoped you all liked it?


End file.
